


What Becomes the Devil: Finalé

by TheCrazyMasterless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost certainly not going to happen, Game Over Timeline, Is sentiment true?, Like at all., Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Second chapter is just me ranting about endings., Very lenient view on Gamzee's behaviour (author does not agree), We'll find out soon., [S] Game Over, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyMasterless/pseuds/TheCrazyMasterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <em>could</em> have happened, but didn't; a hidden conversation.</p><p>What Becomes the Devil: Finalé</p><p>The Bard Unsung</p><p>(I have two titles because I'm astounding.)</p><p>Written to that Homestuck lyric video for Hollywood Undead's Levitate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

#  What Becomes the Devil: Finalé

##  The Bard Unsung

 

A clown in a codpiece and fairy costume looks down on the world burning. A troll with the tiniest horns atop his head approaches from behind. The clown turns to face his visitor.

“Heeey brother, what brings you all up to visit this sick nasty ninja? Nice eye patch, by the way. The web motif really works to mark you as her fuckin tanglebuddy.”

“You tore out my fucking eye. Everyone is dead, or is currently dying horribly. If you wanted my attention, you certainly got it now.”

“Heh heh. You didn’t care about me to look for sweeps and motherfuckin sweeps, brother. You got some wicked fuckin delusions you think I want your attention; you really were a worthless leader.”

Karkat is silent.

“…. I guess you’re right. Vriska was better than I was. She actually got better. I guess this conversation is her trying to be nice.”

Karkat withdraws a white sphere from his sylladex. Gamzee stares.

“Well ain’t that emblematic of every motherfuckin kindness there ever was in that spider’s mummified shit blood pusher.”

“Yeah, I was pretty sure that she was fucking with me at first. Or was just being an idiot and forgot you needed an interface to see even your own heinous reflection in its surface. Dave had been complaining about me being kept in the dark, so I thought she gave me this just to shut him up.”

“That is incredibly interesting. Please, brother, tell me more about the two most bothersome morons that paradox space ever all up and written in the vast unceasing epic prank that been farted into existence.”

“ _You did all this because of me_.”

Karkat has never seen a more contemptuous look than the one on Gamzee’s painted face right now.

“You think I brought the motherfuckin Dark Carnival for you, and your over-inflated bitch ass? Did spidertroll also bequeath unto you her godly fuckin self-importance too?”

“I- I didn’t at first. But…. Apparently a Thief can give their aspect as well as take it.”

He takes off the eye patch. Beneath it, an eye with seven pupils. Gamzee stares.

“I couldn’t never you tell how shitty this twist is. Given the company I keep, you’d think I’d have an expert goddamn clue about it.’

‘So tell me, best friend, what did your insect eyes all up an creep on?”

“I asked who or what your true allegiance was to.”

Gamzee’s silence drags like a serrated knife on Karkat ears.

“Gamzee, I am so fucking sorry. I am so sorry. I don’t know why I doubted you, I don’t know why I wasn’t a better moirail to you, why I am such a disloyal, scummy excrement chute. I am… oh god.” Karkat breaks down crying.

“Because it’s easier to think that someone you love is evil than that they’re suffering and you can’t do shit about it.”

Karkat’s sobbing intensifies.

“I know that- that calling myself all the vile, despicable things I am won’t make it better. But I- I don’t know what to do.”

“You could say that you still love me, but I know that whatever place I might’ve had in your blood pump been squatted up in by that rainbow sucker. I’m glad. She cares for you so gentle like.”

Karkat can’t stop crying.

“You’re not glad. I don’t know how I never saw how fucking angry you were. Looking back I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you happy. I want you to be _happy_. I want you with us.”

Gamzee takes a deep breath.

“I don’t belong with you, brother. I don’t belong with anyone. I’m only hive safe when I’m alone.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. This is such a fucked up tragedy. Whoever wrote the code for paradox space is even more of a fuck up than I am.”

“Nah, brother. It’s utterly hilarious. A clown in love. It turns out that at the end of the universe, you find out it was all one of your motherfuckin terrible romantic comedy movies.”

“Ha. Hahahahahahaha!”

“Ha honk honk ha haha!”

“I get to be played by Troll Will Smith.”

“So long as I’m Troll Amy Poehler brother, it’s all good. It was all worth it.”

“I… I want to help you. However I can.”

“You want to help me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can stand the fuck still and scream, bitch.”

Gamzee flash steps forward. He puts his hand through his beloved’s chest, and rips out Karkat’s heart.

A glowing vampire shrieks and chainsaws the cackling clown in half, before burning to death herself.

The world fades out of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was written to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMhcb69CELI
> 
> Gamzee is still a scumbag (Nepeta, Terezi). But I think he is still devoted to Karkat or at least wants his team to keep existing.
> 
> Or maybe he's doing it for the lulz. 
> 
> Both?  
> Guess we'll find out soon.
> 
> 12 days left.


	2. Notes on Ending. Me being nuts.

:o) This is a prelude to me rambling about endings and predictions/hopes/fragile dreams. HoNk! (o:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ PAST IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED ACT 7 YET!
> 
> Okay, we're still a bit ambiguous on the Gamzee front. Gamzee orchestrated the retcon, and he was knowingly responsible for leading Vriska to the weapon that killed Lord English (PERHAPS killed Lord English! Caliborn destroyed his judgement clock. My guess is he's alive and is just agreeing to leave the new universe alone for a while). So he almost certainly wanted Lord English dead. Yay. How he managed to plan all this and know everything, I'm not sure, since he couldn't communicate with any of his alternate timeline duplicates as there were none in the dream bubbles.
> 
> But why? Did he want to save Karkat? Was he just trying to close the timeloops? If you think yes, please read this: http://bladekindeyewear.tumblr.com/post/32791870832/the-answer-to-the-ultimate-riddle
> 
> My guess is, he had some non-shit mouth motives. If you will recall from Caliborn's Masterpiece, half of Alt!Gamzee was sucked into Lil Cal along with Caliborn and Arquius. So is Gamzee 1/5 of Lord English? Is that why he flipped his shit when he was sober; that connection was no longer being fuzzed out? A good hypothesis is yes, and then he came to his senses and started working against Lord English after Karkat calmed him down.
> 
> Why would _Kurloz_ help Gamzee so much though? Kurloz was aware of Vriska's treasure hunt, he stole her coat remember? There is so much here that we don't have any concrete answers for. Tons of speculation, nothing that is supported. For all we know, Gamzee and Caliborn just came to a compromise to leave the new universe alone until Karkat died of old age and ceased to exist in any form, and they planned this because the Lord of Time powers let them know everything that was going to happen ahead of..... what was going to happen.
> 
> Regardless of the answer, we should have been given more pay off. This could have been the heart of the story, moirallegiance, not the same old matespritship worship that consumes humin media, leading to phenomenal sacrifice.
> 
> And whatever the reason, we better be given something in the motherfucking epilogue or I will be NINJA BUTTWHIPPED PIIIIISSSSED!
> 
> Wow, these notes are perhaps longer than the story itself, good for me.
> 
> Edit: Choosing to believe that Hussie is fucking with us with the disappointing ending. Hussie, you scamp >:]
> 
>  
> 
> Edit again: After rereading certain sections of Homestuck, I have found confirmation that Lord English is NOT DEAD!!! 
> 
> http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007897
> 
> Quote from Aranea:
> 
> "ARANEA: He would then return to face his denizen again, and defeat him in com8at.   
> ARANEA: If successful, his reward would 8e unprecedented.   
> ARANEA: He would receive the 8oon of [ _unconditional immortality _], where resurrection would not 8e linked with the just or heroic nature of death.__  
>  ARANEA: It is unclear how this 8oon would 8e awarded, since to my knowledge it is 8eyond even the a8ility of a denizen to allow this.   
> ARANEA: 8ut through whatever mechanism the 8oon is 8estowed, immortality is only the 8eginning.   
> ARANEA: The player is somehow also im8ued with a limitless supply of power. Enough to destroy anything he wanted, for as long as he wanted.   
> ARANEA: And knowing the villain of our story, anything he wanted would be everything. And as long as he wanted would be forever.   
> ARANEA: Yes, knowing our villain, the choice he would make is quite clear.   
> ARANEA: Knowing him, in fact, proves it could hardly 8e considered a choice at all."
> 
> __So Lord English was going to destroy everything. And he could not be killed. So why then were the kids allowed to go on to the new universe and live in peace? Either because they wanted them to create something new to destroy (possible) or because someone (Gamzee and maybe ARquius?) wanted their friends to be safe._ _
> 
> __So to reiterate: Gamzee agrees to help Lord English come into being on the condition that Karkat be allowed to live as long as he can. In order to facilitate both the creation of Lord English, and the home that the survivors would inhabit as long as they could, Gamzee had to become a seeming villain and also orchestrate the creation of the ret conned timeline and thus, the new universe._ _
> 
> __Theory on Gamzee doing everything to assure Karkat's survival is strengthening. Still raises questions about the timeloop related to Caliborn and Calliope coming into existence and adolescence in the first place. But it's a start._ _


End file.
